I want to be a Rock Star Big Time Rush, Logan
by MmLove
Summary: Kelsi moves into the Palm Woods and meets these four boys that help her start her music career
1. Parts 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5

"Honey, don't you love singing?" my mom asked me on the car ride to L.A. She finally convinced my dad of moving to here, and now she was trying to talk me into looking for a record deal.

"I do, mom." I said playing with my bang. "But I don't get why we have to move all the way to L.A."

"Honey, if you like to sing why don't you want people to hear you?"

"FINE MOM." I said so pissed off. I put my bang where I wanted and walked out the car. We finally arrived to my new home The Palm Woods. On floor 4, yeah that's the place. I picked up my backpack and started walking to the door and bumped into four guys. "My bad." I said looking up at them and my reation was Oh my GOD!

"No problem," the four guys said at the same time. The one to the left, the pretties one with brown eyes, smiled and said "I'm James." The one beside him had a helmet he looked at me and said, "I'm Carlos." The next one had dirty blond hair and big eye brows said. "I'm Kendall." The last one and the cutest one said, "Last but not least, I'm Logan."

"I'm Kelsi." I said smiling.

"Welcome to The Palm Woods." They said in unison again, but then a stressed out woman stood beside them.

"We have to leave NOW! The auditions for your opening act starts NOW!" They waved goodbye and left with her.

My mom was exited. We just arrived and she found an audition for me. She drove us to Roque Records. We were waiting in the lobby and my mom turned to me. "Now that you know those boys it will be easier. Plus they prefer a girl singer for the opening act, now go and put some make up on." She said pushing me inside the rest room. Inside i saw a blond with blue eyes she was talking to someone on the phone and she looked at me laughed and said to the person on the phone "the people here keep getting worse and worse." and left. I looked at myself in the mirror and didn't actually see anything wrong. I had dark red hair, natural dark red hair and green eyes. Guys back home wanted to be with me, I wasn't that interested so I kept turning them down. I put on some red lipstick and walked back to where my mom was waiting with my number.

"You look great, they are about to call your number." My mom said grinning.

"Number 110" said the woman i saw earlier.

"Here!" I said standing up.

"Big Time Rush is ready to see you. Come on in." I entered a small room. On the table in the back of the room was Logan, James, Carlos and Kendall. Beside Kendall was a large man called Gustavo and his assistance, the woman that called me in, Kelly.

"You are?" said Gustavo, he looked stressed out.

"Number 110. My name is Kelsi." James winked at me, something i found pretty weird. "I'm going to sing out of the hits you wrote."

I started singing and I saw a sparkle in his eye. I could see the guys where surprise and exited. When i finished they started applauding.

"You are it!" Gustavo said jumping off his chair.

"Really?" I was exited but I knew my mom would be even more exited.

"Before we go on tour, which is in like three months, we need to hear some demos. You have demos right?" He said looking at me.

"Actually, I just arrived to L.A. I've got nothing." He got really mad and Kelly took my hand and walked me to the door.

"You better get out before he explodes. We'll call you."

* * *

"She has nothing." Gustavo screamed. It seemed he was about to explode. "Now I'll have to write songs for her and, see Griffon gives her a record deal." He kept pacing back and forth and at that moment Griffin entered through the door.

"Did you find the opening act?" he asked.

"We did." said Gustavo, "but..."

"There is always a but with you." He said.

"A very talented gurl, but she doesn't have a record deal or songs."

"Well you have three days to show me how talented she is." he smiled. "Griff Griff out." he said leaving and Gustavo turned to us. Kendall was the first one to speak.

"We'll think of something." He said, wanting to show Gustavo that we'll make it work.

"I'll use my charm to see if she has poems or songs." James said. "Of course she is going to love all this." I tried not to laugh.

"James, that is not going to work." I said.

"Of course it will, Logan." He said to me.

Gustavo was red again. "YOU. PALM WOODS. NOW. FIND. ME. SOMETHING. TO. WORK. WITH."

We arrived at the Palm woods. Kelsi was sitting by the pool with Jo. "Later." Kendall said walking to the pool.

"So, now its the three of us." I said to Carlos and James. "What are we going to do?"

"Actually the two of you." James said walking over to Kelsi.

* * *

"Nice to meet you again, Kelsi." Kendall sais sitting beside Jo.

"I wanted to say sorry back there." I said a little bit shy. "My mom pressured me into doing that. I actually didn't think i would get it." I said James coming toward us, but now he had a bandana on. "Nice bandanna." I said to him, Jo told me earlier that James loves bandannas.

"Thanks beautiful." he said smiling. "Where are you from?" He sat beside me.

"I'm from Jacksonville, Florida."I said smiling at him. "Jo told me you guys are from Minnesota. "

"Cool, so want to go out tonight?" He asked and it took me completely by surprise.

"Um... I have to go." I said standing up really fast and almost running to the elevator. On my way there I saw a girl kissing Logan, I stopped and stared at them. Logan said something and she left. She

stood next to me and pressed the button for the elevator.

"You're the new girl." She said holding our her hand. "I'm Camille." she smiled, i was completely speechless. "You met the Big Time Rush boys, they are just awesome. Which one is your favorite? Logan is mine, by the way." she said entering the elevator and waited for me. "Aren't you going upstairs." I shook my head and she left.

I was completely speechless, so Logan was taken. He was the only one worthy of my time. I decided then and there to accept James invitation. It really wouldn't hurt.

I walked back to the pool and see Big Time Rush together by the pool.

* * *

I was sitting witht the guys beside the pool, James was whinning that Kelsi didn't answer his question and i was wondering why Camille kissed me, again. The guys and I think she has a crush on me,

but I am not interesed in her. I have my eyes on another girl. I see Kelsi coming this way and it made me nervous.

"James can I talk to you?" She said and walked to the other side of the pool. Carlos and Kendall where trying to guess what she was saying. James and Kelsi hugged and then she left to her room, or

so I think, and James sat next to me.

"She's picking me up at 7." he said smiling, he turned to me. "This always work. Do you think I should order pizza and sit by the pool?" he kept asking me these questions on what to do for the date

but in each one I pictures me with her.

At 7 oçlock I was watching TV with Calors, Jo and Kendall when we heared a Knock on the door.

"James, Kelsi is here." I screamed.

"Logan, open the door and show her around. I'm not ready."and so I did.

When I opend the door Kelsi was standing there with her red hair in waves, with red lipstick. Her brown ees had eyes shadow and I was speechless.

"Hey Logan." She said. "Is James ready?"

"No, He told me to show you around." I said showing her the living room and the other rooms. We arrived to my rooom, it was one of the most peaceful rooms in the house.

"Wow, your room is the cleanest one." She said laughing. She walked over to my booksheld and grabbed on of the notebooks I had. "Oh, look poems." She said and then procided to read one of the

newest poems. "her flaming hair, made me melt. I have never met anyone..." She smiled. "I like it, I write poems too."

"You do?" I asked casually.

"Yeah. They are pretty random. Once I wrote one of a pepper shaker missing his beloved salt. My mom hates them." She said.

"Can I see them?" I asked, she looked at me.

"Yeah." She looked a little bit nervous.

"Well, tomorrow we can meet by the pool and I'll show you mine and you show me yours." I smiled "What do you think?"

"Sure." She smiled, we heard a knock on the door and James appeared.

"Thanks man." He smiled and left with Kelsi.

* * *

I was beside the pool with James. it was kind of weird because he kept talking about himself. I grabbed a bite from my sandwich and nodded when ever he asked questions.

"My hair, isn't it great?" he asked and i nodded, again. "Well it does take me a long time, but the hair looks awesome." He smiled. "How long does it take to do yours?" he waited a while and i noticed he stopped talking.

"Oh sorry, what was it again?" I smiled.

"You got lost in my eyes?, didn't you?" he said smiling.

"Yeah, lets go with that." I smiled.

He kept talking aboyt himself and after twenty minutes we went to theur apartment to watch a scary movie. I actually liked the movie and laughed the entire time, plus I hoped to catch a glimps of Logan, James screamed and jumped on me. After the moviehe walked me to my apartment and tried to kiss me. I turned to the side and he kissed my cheeks. I walked back to my room and searched for my notebooks filled with poems and choose some poems to show Logan tomorrow.

I woke up at 10 and made myself a sandwich, grabbed my notebook and walked out the door. I was a little nervouse, the date last night was weird. I reached the lobby and sat down beside Jo. I helped her practice the lines for a new movie she was going to audition, at around 11:30 she left and i walked to the pool.

I was laying there and then i heared James voice. "Hello beautiful." he said to me.

"Oh Hi." I smiled. "What time is it?"

"It's 12:30 i was wondering if you wanted to grab a bite?"

"I can't." I tried not to smile. "I have plans." I grabbed my notebook and walked over to the other side of the pool where the have the gazebos. When i entered I saw Logan, he smiled, beside him was guitar guy. I smiled back, I was a little bit breathless.

"You're late." He smiled again.

"I know, sorry." I said smiling. "I was laying beside the pool and lost track of time."

"Its okay." I sat down infront of him. "James can't stop talking about you." He looked down.

* * *

_i would love it if you guys would tell me what you think. I would really appreciate. and tomorrow i'll post more, i have to sit down and pass what i have on my notebook. :D_

_Love you and thanks for reading._

**All character belong to Nickelodeon, expect Kelsi... she belongs to me.**


	2. Part 6, 7, 8, 9 and 10

_Wrote this part and the next part i will post later today... tell me what you thing._

_now i want you guys to tell me if you like the new idea I have. I'm going to make Carlos her best friend. I love Carlos character._

_

* * *

'I can't blame him'_ I wanted to say it but I can't. Guitar guy was looking at us and then I remember why we are here.

"Okay, shall we start." I said and she nodded and opened her notebook and then stared at me.

"I know what you are trying to do." She said very serious. "and it probably will work, better than James' idea." She smiled.

Did she know I was trying to make her like me instead of James, to fall in love with me. Love. I've never thought if that before, but her red hair made me go crazy, her smile made me smile. Every minute I spent with her makes me want to spend more time with her. It makes me feel a little bit relieved that James' idea didn't work.

"So, I was thinking that for the song..." She started saying and I stopped her.

"Song?" What was she talking about?

"I thought you guys wanted to see if i wrote songs, for the demo. Isn't that what Gustavo wanted?" She said it so casually.

"Oh right," I totally forgot about that. "You caught us." I smiled, she probably likes James, he is the hottest one out of all of us.

"Like I was saying, I have this notebook filled with songs." She moved closer to me. "See, this one is one of my favorites. I looked at the notebook and the song was called Just You. It went something like this.

I can't take it

my body can't take it

All it wants

all it asks for

is you

just you

So why are you stitting there

without saying one word

I am calling for you

my body is calling for yours

just you

The rest of the song where really good and she smiled while singing them, it made me smile.

"We should show Gustavo." I said standing up and dissmissing Guitar Guy.

"How about we do it tomorrow?" She said.

"No, tomorrow is no good." I said remembering what Griffin said. "Tomorrow Griffin wants to meet you and hear you sing."

"What?" She was getting pailer. "I don't know if i can do it?"

"You'll do great." I said trying to make her more confident.

"How do you know?" she said looking up to me.

"Because you are a great singer." I said pulling her inot a hug. It was warm and it felt nice. She smelled nice too, like a wild flower.

* * *

I was taking in Logan's sweet scent and finally dacided to put my arms around him. I was determined to not let go until my face was back to its normal color. My heart was beating so fast. After a minute I let go, we left the gazebo and came across Camille.

"Are you cheating on me with her? How dare you?" She slapped Logan, I gasped. I couldn't believe she just did that.

"Gossip Girl?" he said casually.

"Um... yeah." Camille said and left.

"Oh my God, Logan! Are you okay?" I said holding his face trying to see if he was okay.

"'It's nothing, really." He smiled and I just gave in and let go of his face. He grabbed my hand and we walked to Roque Records. "Gustavo, we have songs for you."

"Is there a catch?" Gustavo asked. He was sitting in the piano, writting new songs for the boys.

"No catch." Logan said smiling. "I'll leave you two so you can work on the songs." I didn't want him to leave so I didn't let go of his hand. "You have to let go." He smiled and I shook my head looking at the floor. "Fine, I'll stay." he looked at Gustavo. "Can I?" Gustavo nodded.

We where there until 6:30, almost the entire afternoon. Gustavo really liked my lyrics and we had 4 songs ready for the next day. After that Logan and I decided to walk back to The Palm Woods and I realized how hungry I was, we actually never ate lunch. He's probably hungry too, I looked at Logan and stoped walking.

"What's wrong?" He said looking at me.

"I'm hungry." I said smiling, he smiled back.

"Let's go eat some pizza." He said waking me the other way. We arrived to a small pizza place and it was packed, but then I recocnized two people in the back. "Hey Kendall, do you mind if we joing

you guys?" Logan asked.

"No man, come one sit." Kendall said greeting Logan.

"Hey Jo." I said looking at Jo who was sitting next to Kendall.

"What have you two been up to? I saw you this morining and then Camille told me you left with Logan." Jo said.

"Oh, we were with Gustavo working on some songs." I said smiling and looked at Logan. "He was great help telling us on what work and what didn't."

"How many songs do you have?" Jo asked and the pizza arrived. The waiter looked at Logan. She was found him attractive.

"Would you like anything?" The waited smiled at Logan, he orded a pizza for us and then the waiter left.

"We have four songs. Tomorrow I have to sing infront of Griffin. This makes me a little bit nervous." I said turning red.

"I tell her she is going to do great." Logan said proudly.

"She will." Kendall chimmed in while wating a slice of pizza.

"You will." Jo saidand kept eating.

Jo and Kendall finished and left, Jo winked at me. I really didn't get why she did that.

"You sing really great, I like it." Logan reasurred me, again.

"I actually never heared you sing." I said in a mocking tone with a smirk in my face.

"really?" Then he started singing. "Gotta keep on believing, That everything takes time, I'll make up any reason, To make you mine, If you're staying or leaving, I'll follow your lead, So why keep pretending, Open your eyes, I can be what you need"

"You sing, GREAT." I said smilling and then rested my head on his shoulder.

"You smell nice." He said, I was in complete shock, "be right back." He said so abrutly i almost fell.

I was wondering what went wrong, I was so deep in thought I didn't notice when James and Carlos appeared.

"Hey, Kels." Carlos said. "Can we sit?" I really liked being with Logan alone, but these are his best friends. Logan appeared .

"Hey guys," he said. "Sit." He said pointing to the booth. He sat next to me/

I was a little bit dissapointed. I wanted to get to know Logan better. He was sweet, smart and attractive. Our food arrived and Carlos and James ordered a pizza for themselves.

* * *

She had her head on my shoulder, I was so nervouse I just coudn't hold it in. I was so embarrasad when I said that out loud, and now James and Carlos are here.

"Kelsi, what did you do today?" Carlos asked.

"Oh, we went to Roque Records and have 4 songs ready for tomorrow." She said in between bites.

"So those where the plans you told me you had." James said. He was flirting with her and she smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, sorry about that." She smiled again.

"Told you, your idea wouldn't work." I said to James.

"What idea?" He said to me. Kelsi and I finished our pizza. "Act like you don't know." I told James and looked at Kelsi. "I'm going to pay, want to head back now or later." I smiled. "with them"

I walked to the cash register and hoped that she would join me, I wanted t o walk under the stars with her. wanted to take her to her room and maybe even kiss her goodbye.

* * *

Walk with James or Logan. I lookes at James then at Logan. Logan was looking at me, he smiled and I felt my legs go numb. I looked at James and stood up.

"Later guys." I said walking to where Logan was, "Lets go to your place so we can hang out."I looked at the ground. "If you want to hang out."

"Yeah, let's hand out." He said smiling.

"Let's go." I said looking at his face, I grabbed his hand and we made our way to Roque Record. We walked silently for a bit, it was not awkward at all. The night sky was sweet and it made me shiver.

"You cold?" He asked.

"A little." I said and he pulled me into a hug.

"warmer?" he asked and i just nodded. I was so red.

"We should run, or do you want to wait for James?" he said after a while.

"Let's go." I said letting go and running to The Palm Woods. I arrived very tierd, but victorious. "I won." I started doing my happy dance.

"You did." He was a little bit out of breath. " Come on." he said grabbing my hand and pulling me into the elevator. I was still very cold, he noticed my shivering and huggedn me again. "I'll lent you a jacket when we get to the apartment." and so he did.

We were standing in the living room and he looked at me. "What do you want to do first?"

"Swirly slide." I said grinning like a little girl.

"Swirly Slide it is." The apartment was so much fun. It was on eof the best places ever, I even beat the high score of the race car arcade machine they had.

"Oh no you didn't" he said in complete shock.

"Yeah I did." I said.

James and Carlos arrived, and James always tried to be the closest one to me and I wanted to be next to Logan. Carlos and Logan had like a 20 question game to get to know me better.

"You watched pokemon?" Carlos asked, he couldn't believe it.

"Um... yeah I did." I said laughing.

"I believe her." Logan said.

"What else did you watch?" Carlos asked.

"um... Yu-Gi-Oh!"

"No way!" Carlos almost screamed. "You play video games, like sports and actually watched Yu-Gi-Oh! and Pokemon. What are you?"

"Are you an angel?" Logan asked.

"Actually I have an older brother." I said.

"Now it makes sense." Carlos said standing up.

"Perfect sense." Logan said and my cell started to vibrate. "Who is it?" James looked over my sholder to see who it was, Logan looked at me. "If you want to tell me." He looked at the floor.

"Its my mom."I said frowning. "I should go." I stood up.

"I'll take you." Logan said standing up.

"No, I'll take you." James said from the couch.

"Don't worry bro, I'm almost there." Logan said closing the door. We arrived at my apartment a couple of minutes later. "See you tomorrow." he hugged me and for the forth time that say I was so close to him I could feel his breath, his warmth and his heart beat.

He pulled away and looked into my eyes. "Goodnight." he said and then leaned in, I thought he was going to kiss me. I wanted him to kiss me, but he kissed my forehead.

* * *

She was still standing infront of her door when I entered the elevator. The door closed and I could not believe what I just did. I wanted to kissher, I just couldn't do it. I did the next best, sweet, thing kiss her forhead and left.

I feel awful, I've had her so close to me 4 times today and i didn't do anything, so stupid. I should have done something. I walked back to theapartment and James seemed mad at me. I sat beside him and watched tv. Kendall entered the door.

"Hey guys, why don't we have a race tomorrow?" He smiled.

"Yeah!" Carlos said jumping.

"Sure," James and I mummbled, Kendall's little sister appeared from the swirly slide.

"I'll make the trophy." She said running to her room.

"Now that its all set, I'm going to bed." Kendall waved goodbye.

"Me too." I said standing yo. I layed there in bed thinking of her, still smelling her sweet scent. I know I probably won't see her tomorrow... she will be so busy.

After a while I fell asleep, I really didn't notice but in the morning the first thing i heared was Kendall. "Loggie, wake up!" He said blowing on my ear. "Dude, wake up!" He screamed. I sat on the bed.

"WHAT?" I screamed at him.

"Dude, why are you screaming at me?" He said laughing. "The race is about to start." he smiled. "Wake up." He patted me on the back and walked out.

I got up, put on some jeans, t-shirt and my sneakers. The guys where waiting for me.

"Okay guys, are you ready?" Katie, Kendall's sister said and before i realized it the race had started. Kendall was in the lead, then when we reached the pool James was in the lead. I had to win, was my only thought, I was finally on the lead took the curve and was about to entered to the building again , I saw Kelsi and stopped.

"Hi" I said and the other guys where taking the corner and about to reach me.

"Hi." She smiled, kissed me on the cheek. "Go win." and left. I smled and followed the rest of the guys, all you would hear was a crash.

"Carlos wins!" Katie said giving him the trophy.

* * *

_i would love it if you guys would tell me what you think. I would really appreciate. and tomorrow i'll post more or maybe later today, but first i have to pass it. :D_

_Love you and thanks for reading._

**All character belong to Nickelodeon and the lyrics to Any Kind of Guy, expect Kelsi... and the song or poem...what ever you want to call it, BELONGS TO ME!**


	3. Part 11, 12, 13, 14 and 15

I was sitting by the piano with Gustavo when the boys entered with Frighttrain. Gustavo gave them the responsibility speech, it was horrible. Gustavo loked at me. "I'll be right back." and walked to his office. It seems he wanted to cool off.

The Boys where trying to see how to earn money, actually I was going to spend the day with Gustavo and his new assistant, Carlos.

"What are you guys going to do?" I asked Kendall, Logan and James.

"We have no idea." Logan said, he was the smart one, he had to be planning something.

"Here" I said givving Logan a piece of paper.

"Kelsi. Carlos. My. Office. NOW!" Gustavo said before I could tell Logan what it was.

"Gotta go." I said walking away, Logan was still looking at me so I mouthed 'call me' and made a cell phone with my hand. He nodded and smiled.

I entered Gustavo's small offive and he pointed me to sit. Carlos was standing next to Gustavo. "We have two more hours to practice, are you ready?" he said serious.

"actually..." I started saying.

"Okay, good." Gustavo said. "Carlos get me a coffee." Carlos made a face. "It's easy. You won't break it." Carlos smiled and left. "Let's go practice."

We were practicing and Carlos arrived with Gustavos coffee, I was the only one to notice his pants were full of foam. I was going to say something and he shook his head.

"Want anything else?" Carlos asked.

"No, you may leave." Gustavo said and Carlos ran somewhere.

"I have to go to the bathroom." I stood up and followed Carlos. The break room was filled with foam and he was screaming to the machine. "What happend?"

"Don't enter!" he screamed at me. "If Gustavo sees any foam on you he woudl knows something is up. I have to do this on my own."

"Fine." I said walking back to the recording area.

"Good you are back." Gustavo said, he had a woman beside him that i have never seen before. "Meet you new stylist, Maria" The woman smiled. "Maria, go make her pretty. Griffin will arrive in an hour."

Maria pulled me to a small office, and gave me a skirt and a pretty blouse. I got dressed and she nodded and gave me a pair of high heels. They were pretty tall, I was kind of scared. She started doing my hair and make up, it took her an hour to get me ready, we headed back and a tall thin guy with grey hair greeted me. "You must be Kelsi, let's see if you are good as Gustavo said." he smiled. A girl was standing next to him, I assumed it was his daughter. "She will say if you will be a hit." She turned to Griffin and smiled.

"Daddy, I want her to be my new best friend." She said to Griffin.

"If she is talented, of course dear."

I got in front of the mic and the song started to playing and I started singing, all the people in the booth disapeared and all I saw were a million people screaming my name. In what seemed a short period of time I was done with my four songs.

The silence was awful, Griffin and his daughter were talking then Gustavo looked at me and gave me thums up. Griffin talked on the mike so I could hear him, "You are in." He smiled and left."

I just started jumping, I was so exited I hugged Carlos. "Oh my God! I'm going on tour with you guys." I kept jumping. A whole summer with Logan. Gustavo entered.

"You have the rest of the day off, but i need you here tomorrow morning with the dogs." Gustavo said. "Where is Carlos?"

"he was right here 5 seconds ago.." I said and left. I arrived at the Palm Woods and saw that Logan and Kendall had a car wash. "Hey guys." I said.

"Hey!" Logan said.

* * *

I was in complete shock, she was wearing a dark blue skirt with a red blouse and high heels. Red really was her colo, her dark red hair was straight and loose and she had red lipstick on. I was speechless.

"So, what happened?" kendall asked.

"I didn't get it." She looked sad and I couldn't believe it, she was an amazing singer. "Nah, just kidding. I got it." She said grinning like a 5 year old.

"Really?" I said jumping and pulling her into a hug.

"I know."All of a sudden Jame appeared out the door of the building. He was going to a modeling gig.

"Hey, Kelsi." he said with a smile. "You look amazing." he was flirting with her, again. I was so jealous.

"Hi James, you look nice, too." She smiled, I turned to pay attention to the kids washing the cars. I was not interested in seeing James flirting with Kelsi. Plus I lost my chance on telling her how beautiful she looked and ask her out on a date.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, it was Kelsi. "Logan, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out later?" she said, was she asking me out or something. "Mom is taking me to buy this new video game and I was wondering if you wanted to come by and play for a while." She was looking at the ground and before I could actually answer she said something. "forg..."

"I would love to."I said and smiled. she smiled.

"7?" she asked.

"7 it is." I smiled and she kissed my cheek.

* * *

Logan turned red when I kissed his cheek, "I'll see you at seven, then. Later." I said and walked to my room.

"So darling, what happened?" My mom said as i walked into the room.

"I got it, Gustavo need me there tomorrow at 8." I said and she started jumpining. "will you take me shopping? I told Logan you where going to buy me a new game, he's comeing over at 7."

"Oh, sure baby." she hugged me. "That is your prize." she walked to her room and came out with another outfit on. "Let's go. Oh wait, you dad has the car..." She started thinking. "I know." she grabbed the phone and called Kendall's mom. 5 minutes later she was at the door.

"Let's go shopping." Kendall's mom said.

At around 6:30 I was walking out fo the shower. I was going to wear a red dress I bought today.

* * *

Kendall's mom was akingabout dinner, "Mom, Loggie is not going to be with us. He has a date." Kendall nudge me.

"Who it it?" James and Katie asked.

"is it Kelsi?" Carlos asked.

"Carlos you are the winner." Kendall said, James face was priceless. It was very obvious it bothered him.

"Later losers!" I said laughing. "I'm going to get ready for my date." I took a shower and put on a pair of jeans and a light blue bottom down shirt. I messed up my short black hair put on some cologne and walked out my door.

"Who is that guy? That can't be Logan." Kendall said in a mocking tome.

"Ha ha." I said to Kendall.

"You look nice Logan." Carlos said coming down the swirly slide. I looked at the clock and it was 6:58.

"Later." I said walking out the door. I knocked on her door at 7:00, Kelsi opened the door. She was looking amazing, her dark red hair was in waves, her thin lips were painted red and they matched her red dress.

"Hi." I said giving her my sexiest smile.

"Hi." she said.

* * *

"Come on in." I said and he hugged me.

"What game did you get?" He asked. I couldn't think straight.

"Um... COD MW2."

"and I repeat this, are you an angel?" He asked and I just laughed.

"Come on." I said pulling him into the room and sat on the couch. We started playing but it was no fun, because it was two players.

"I've got and idea!" I said turning to him.

"What?" He said.

"What if... you play on my live account and I talk on the headset." I said grinning.

"That sounds awesome." he said smiling. He started playing and killed a lot og people, I was laughing and saying "You just got beat by a girl" At around 9:30 my dad arrived from work.

"Hi daddy!" I said looking at him.

"He squirt." he smiled and messed up my hair. "Hey!" He said looking at Logan.

"Hi, I'm Logan" My dad was going to say something and I shook my head.

"I'm going to bed." he kissed my forehead. "Night squirt, nice to meet you Logan."

* * *

_i would love it if you guys would tell me what you think. I would really appreciate. and tomorrow or later today i'll post more, first i have to pas it. :D_

_Love you and thanks for reading._

**All character belong to Nickelodeon, expect Kelsi... SHE BELONGS TO ME!**


	4. Part 16, 17, 18 and 19

_Okay first of all i want to thank two of the people that have sent me reviews: __MadAsAHatter0987 and 23bNrAuLcEaYs. Thanks for the support. :D_

* * *

Kelsi's dad actually seemed like a cool person. He seemed nicer than her mom, she actually creeps me out. Kelsi looked so sexy, with her hair all messed up.

"Let's watch some tv." She said grabbing the remote. All of the programs where so boring. We spent the entire time laughing, I turned to her and her hair was still messed up.

"Your hair looks awesome." I said laughing.

"Shut up." she said pushing me.

"really, it does." I grinned and she pushed me again, but this time I grabbed her and we both fell, she was on top of me. She was so red, it was actually pretty adorable.

We were in that position for like a minute, she stood up and sat on the couch. I sat next to her, we were looking at the tv and the silence was so annoying.

"I have to..." we both said at the same time. "you first." we laughed.

"Its my turn to make my move, Kelsi... I like you." I said looking into her eyes.

"I like you too, Loggie." She gigled.

"What are we going to do about James?" I asked.

"Forget James," She said hugging me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I really don't remember what happened next, I just remember hearing Kelsi's mom screaming... Kelsi's mom? I woke up abruptly, she looked at me.

"It seems you feel asleep, Logan. Go to your apartment and get dressed. My husband will take you to Roque Records. You two are going to be late."

I ran to my apartment and got dressed, when I arrived to Kelsi's floor she was waiting for me, wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Her hair was still a mess.

"Don't say a word." She said looking at the doors. She was going to push the button and I stopped her.

"I forgot to do something the other night."I said pulling her into a hug, I held her face gently in my hand and then I kissed her. The kiss was sweet, just like her. Why did it take me so long?

* * *

Why did it him so long? The kiss was amazing, it made melt. He pulled away and pushed the lobby botton and he held me close again, this time I kiss him. The elevator binged and we parted ways.

"We are going to be late." I said. "My first day and I am later." I started walking to my dad's car.

"Don't worry, he'll probably ask us to stay later." Logan smiled.

"Yeah, yeah." we arrived 5 minutes late, to find a really pissed Gustavo.

"Oh look who decided to show up." Gustavo said. "She didn't even brush her hair." They all stared at me. "VOCALS NOW!" He screamed in our faces and we started practicing vocals. He was glaring at me and Logan, "DOGS! Any kind of guy. 1. 2. 3. 4."

The boys started singing and I was grinning, I love that song. Logan looked at me while singing. "Girl,your turn." Gustavo said and I started singin, My eyes where loocked with Logans. "Flawless."

At 12:30 he gave us a lunch break, he was just saying don't be late and stared at me and Logan. Logan took my hand. " Let's go get a burger." He smiled and I nodded. "You guys want to join us?"

"I'm going to get a Yogurt." James said and left.

"I'm in." Carlos and Kendall said.

We arrived at McDonalds and we all got big macs. Carlos looked at all of us. "Let's see who finishes first, you have to eateverything." he grinned.

"Let's do it." Kendall, Logan and I said at the same time.

"1, 2, 3, GO!" We all started eating, I finished my big mac but I just couldn't keep eating... now it was between Logan, Carlos and Kendall.

"Done!" Kendall screamed.

"Shit!" Logan screamed.

"Oh GOD! I can't move." I said Logan was going to the bathroom and Kendall was still hungry.

"Sup, Carlos?" I said turning to Carlos.

"The ceiling, I am so full." He said. "but I am still hungry." he looked at my fries. "Are you going to eat that?" I shook my head. "What did you guys do last night?"

"We played COD."I said.

"This is going to sound wrong, marry me?" we both started laughing.

"After that we watche ty and fell asleep. Actually he fell asleep and then I fell asleep." I got all red.

* * *

I got back from the bathrrom, Kendall was getting more food. The line was huge. I was staringat the table Carlos and kelsi where laughing about something. She looked so pretty when she laughed. I was amazed.

"Stop staring or you'll start drooling." Kendall said in my ear.

"isn't awesome how she can relate to all of us." I said turning to him.

"she does, but you know James is pissed. He has got to get over her beforeyou two start flawting this infront of him." he said sounding like a wise old man.

"I know."I said, thinking about the kiss. "I kissed her today." I smiled.

"Good job." He said patting me on the shoulder. "Just be carefull, she is too nice to actually reject James."

"I know." I said walking away. Carlos was making faces and Kelsi was about to fall. I caught her just in time.

"Are you okay, Kels?" Carlos said scared.

"Yeah, A okay." She looked at me, thanking me with a very sexy smile.

"I didn't think you would fall."He sounded very sorry.

"No worries, good thing Logan was threre to catch me." She smiled, again, I wanted to kiss her. Kendall arrived with more french fries.

"Once I finish this we should head back."He finished we got up and headed back to Roque Records. The entire time Carlos and Kelsi where making fun of each other.

"Oh goodie, they finally decided to join us." was the greeting we got from Gustavo. "Go to the studio and practice the moves." We arrived at the studio and the choreographer told us to practice the move has has been teaching us since we arrived. He had a lot of work to do with Kelsi.

She was completely lost, it was adorable and painful at the same time. Carlos, Kendall and I where laughing but James was applauding. We stared at him.

"What? Look at how great she is doing." He said very confident.

"Great? That is a trainwreck." Kendall said. "No offence, Kels.

"None taken." She smiled trying to keep up, the choreographer was about to explode and like Kelsi has the best luck in this world. Gustavo arrived. "Kelsi, you are going to stay until you nail it, at least once."

"What?" She was so shocked.

"Don't complain, you where late." He said triumphly. "Dogs, you may leave." We walked out the door, adn then looked at the guys. They were planing the rest of the day by the pool. I needed to help

Kelsi, she will not leave if I don't help her. What can i do?

"I left my cellphone, I'll join you guys later." I said walking back to the studio.

"Hey Logan wait for me." Carlos said behind me. "I'll help you help Kels." He smiled.

"Thanks man." We both entered the studio greeted by Kelsi's smile.

* * *

"Hey guys, why did you turn back?" I asked Logan and Carlos. Now I can't concentrate, I feel like a preppy girl doing these moves and now i have to do them in front of the guy i like, a lot. Logan and Carlos started showing me the moves slowly and it was quite hilarious. Seeing to guys trying to shake their buts like girls and moving their hips was just hilarious. I felt like a complete idiot because i kept trying and my body was not made to move like that.

What am i doing? I have to be positive. I took a deep breath, its been four days since I arrived to L.A. So much has happened I need time to think, time to relax. The faster I do this the faster I can think. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and actually did the routine right.

Logan and Carlos were speech less, I giggled. I finally did it was my only thought, I started doing my embarrassing and quite fun happy dance as if no one was watching. Carlos was literally laughing his ass off and Logan stared at me in shock, he smiled kissed my forehead and said. "Let's go home." and we left.

* * *

_i would love it if you guys would tell me what you think. I would really appreciate. and tomorrow or later today i'll post more, first i have to pass it. :D_

_Love you and thanks for reading._

**All character belong to Nickelodeon, expect Kelsi... SHE BELONGS TO ME!**


	5. Part 20, 21 and 22

_This starts in Kelsi's point of view._

* * *

I finally have my me time. Gustavo gave me the day off 'cause he was busy boosting the dogs fan base, those are his words not mine. I had the whole day to myself and some thinking time. I turned on the tube and filled it with bubbles like I did back home and finally started to relax and think.

The first thing that came into my mind was Logan. He was just so cute, adorable and sexy, I liked him a lot. Especially because he... wait. I was in shock, what did I actually know about Logan? I know that he is a hockey player from Minnesotta, he and his friends moved here because they got lucky but that is it. I don't know if his parents are together, if he has any siblings and what is his religion? What if I make a jock and offend him? What if i already did?

Stop thinking like that, Kelsi. I took a deep breath and started to relax, I was never like this back home. Well actually back home I was just another girl that guys wanted but couldn't have. All the jocks daydream of a dork intead of the head cheerleader, those are the words of my best friend ever, Alejandra. She was from Florida but her mom was from Cuba, she had an awesome accent.

God, I miss Alejandra. She always knew the right thing to say. Actually the day I told her I was leaving she walked out of my room slammed the door, stomped on the hallway and entered again. I'll call her later, it would be cool to talk to someone from back home. I started to get home sick.

Why and I here again? Oh right, to make my mom's dreams come true. When my mom was younger she had an amazing voice and she would tell her mother that one day she would be famous. My grandmother tried her best to make my mom fail and one day she lost her voice and now she sings horribly. She got married at younge, 21, and had two kids, her missiong was to have one that could sing and that was me.

Since the day I could talk I was in singing lessons I didn't have any friends until the 7th grade when I told my mom I had enough of singing lessons that I wanted to be a normal teenager. That didn't last long. After 3 years of my mom begging she convinced my dad to move to L.A. to make 'my dreams' come true. I was completely miserable the entire way here and then I met the boys and Jo. They have welcomed me since the moment I arrived they made it feel like home. I got out of the tube and grabbed my phone and called Alejandra.

"It took you long enough, the guy has to be really hot." She said.

"How did you know."

"'cause it took you four days to call me."

"What if it wasn't a boy? What if it's because I got a record deal?" I said matter o'factly

"So there is no boy?"

"Fine, there is a boy and a record deal," I said smiling.

"Oh my god! tel me everything." she said and i started telling her about the last four days.

* * *

I had to spend the day with this Deke guy and I really wasn't into it. I wanted to spend time with Kelsi, I really liked her, but I don't really get why? Actually I didn't know a lot about her, I should really get to know her better. I just have to be careful, James was back to his old self... so it seems. We were waiting for Deke to arrive and James turned to me, "Logan look at the forth window on the forth floor."

I stared at the window to see Kelsi's figure leaning against her window. I only saw her red hair and her bare back. She turned around and she was only wearing a white bra and blue underwear. She was talking on the phone with someone. "wow" the four of us said at the the same time.

"Loggie, she has a nice body." kendall said.

"and yet she eats like a man." Carlos said smiling, she does eat like a man, she can eat as much as I can. It was kind of attractive. She was attractive, he long red hair and green eyes made me nervous. Her figure was just right it was... well proportioned and amazing. I wanted to tell her people noticed she was in her undies but our eyes met. She smiled and then gasped.

* * *

"I am so stupid!" I told Alejandra, we've been talking for about at hour.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Logan and his friends just saw me in my underwear." i felt my face go red.

"Where you standing my the window?"

"Pretty much, I'm used to doing it at home."

"That's what you get." She said laughing and continued singing the Paramore song. "I have to go, tomorrow I have school unlike someone."

"Bye A, I really miss you." I said.

"Me too, K."She hung up, now that I had Alejandra's advice I can tell Logan that we can't kiss until I get to know him better. That was going to be hard, after the kiss on the elevator I keep thinking about it, constantly. It was just so sweet and great, no one has held me and kissed me like he did. I put on some gym cloth and walked to gym. I passed the pool and waved hi to Logan. The boys where hanging out with a nerd, I assume it was Deke. Logan had the most adorable face.

I entered the guy and started exercising it was relaxing. Finally a day to relax, just prefect... actually it would be even better if Logan was here with me. Logan's face kept appearing on my mind... I had to talk to him. I was running on the treadmill, I grabbed my purple blackberry curve and texted Logan 'we need to talk'. I put my phone on the cup holder continued running after a few second my cell started vibrating.

'Let's meet at the pool, 8?' he texted I answered back '8 it is' and continued jogging. I hope thing work out perfectly.

* * *

_i would love it if you guys would tell me what you think. :D_

_Love you and thanks for reading._

**All character belong to Nickelodeon, expect Kelsi and Alejandra... SHE BELONGS TO ME!**


	6. Part 23

_okay, first things first... i do now know if Logan character has any bothers or sister... also most of the things i said about him i made it up. _

_except the birthday i put Logan Henderson's birthday as the characters birthday._

_

* * *

_

I was sitting by the pool waiting for Kelsi. I was very nervous, I really don't know what she wants to talk about. I really don't get women, one day they love and the next one they are mad about something you do not understand. I have to see what I did wrong, because if I don't remember I wil get in even more trouble. we've only known each other for like four days, what could I have done wrong?

Kiss her? But after my kiss she kissed me again. That probably wasn't it. Helping her learn the moves, but i was being a caring guy, or so I thought, wasn't I? Kendall told me it's probably nothing to worry about, that Jo told her that she liked me and the she want out with James because Camille told her I was taken, I know confusing ain't it? Carlos really didn't say much, he was trying to make himself a smoothie. James told me I must have done something wrong. He has the most experience with girls, I should trust him.

Kelsi arrived in a jean skirt, t-shirt and a pair of converse, she never looked better. She saw me sitting by the fire and joined me. "Hi." she said

"Hi." I said smiling, I was a little bit confused. Should I hug her or kiss her or just sit here. I decided to hug her, it was the safest one in my opinion.

"I don't know how to say this..." she said and I realized it was bad, really bad. "I like you, and the thing is." Oh great here it comes, 'I don't like you that way.' Hears it too many times before. "I actually don't know you. I know you are a smart guy, a hockey player form Minnesota and that is pretty much it."she took a deep breath and I realized it is true, I wanted to agree with her but she continued. "I was talking to my friend Alejandra today, she's a fan btw, and i didn't know what to say about you and it frustrates me..."she continued bababling, she was so cute I just had to smile. She paused and I took a deep breath.

"Done?" I said holding her face in my hands, she nodded. "First." I kissed her, I was so glad she wasn't breaking up the relationship that hasn't even started. "Second, my parents are together, I don't have any siblings, I love politics, I'm not that into the political partied, I'm a Libra my birthday is September 24 and my parents are Christians."I smiled "Oh and I have a drivers permit."

She smiled. "Better."

"wait, I love math and video games, I have three great friends and I like you." she blushed.

"Okay my turn." She took a deep breath and smiled. "My parents are together, I have an older brother. I find politics to be overrated, I play guitar, I'm an Aries my birthday is April 10th and my parents never took me to church." She smiled. "I love to read, write and music, I have a best friend names Alejandra and never had a boyfriend." She turned the other way not wanting to look at my face. "I've never been kissed until you." she turned red, I kissed her again. I got comfortable and she rested her head on my shoulder.

"tell me something about your brother."

"He is tall, 18, he has blond hair and brown eyes. Loves sports, plays football." She started to think. "Oh he is studying here in California." She seemed proud of her brother. "His name is Matt."

"Have you told him about me?" I need to get ready for when I meet the older brother.

"No, he's coming over during winter break and New years. You can meet him then." She frowned. "Actually, I haven't talked to him since September." She lifted her head from my shoulder and looked me in the eyes. I knew it hurts her not knowing about her brother, I don't know how I knew this. Her eyes started to water, I grabbed one of the tears.

"If you 're not ready to talk about it, its okay."She wiped her tears. "My turn, My dad is a doctor, he wants me to be a doctor and my mom is a real-state agent. She wanted me to have fun, he on the other hand didn't." I remembered my fathers word, 'no son of mine is going to be a singer.' "My mom and i convinced him and told him that when I turn 18, I'll study medicine if the whole BTR thing blows over."I smiled.

"Dr. Logan Mitchell., sound cool." and she smiled, I was glad that I could make her happy. She looked at the ground and turned a light shade of red. I really couldn't get enough of that. I do know that redheads by the slightest thing turn completely red, some if them. "about this afternoon,"

"about the underwear thing?" I finished the sentence for her because she was so embarrassed about that.

"Yeah, um that."she looked too cute. "I, um, back home my room had a curtain, and, um, I used to walk in my underwear after a took a shower." she looked at my eyes. "I'm sorry you saw that. "She covered her face with her hands. It wasn't such a big deal, its not like now i can wait to have sex with her.

"Kels," I said removing the hands that were covering her beautiful face. "Don't stress about it, you have a wonderful body."she looked away, I decided to lean in and whisper in her ears. "If I ever see it again it's really far away." She turned to me and our faces were close to one another, he eyes told me that she was relieved.

"realy?"she said sounding more relieved.

"Yeah, I am a guy and sex is NOT my number one priority."I said. "not like some people."I said pointing to a couple across the pool from us. It was kind of weird. She hugged me and it seemed she didn't want to let go. "Come one."I carried her over to a recliner chair and sat in one with her.

I could feel the warmth of her body and i think she was holding on to me because she was afraid of falling off the chair. I looked at the night sky. "Kels, look at that star."I said pointing to a star that was right above us.

"its so pretty."she said, her face was amazed. "I've never really sat somewhere and looked at the sky."I smiled.

"You're making me feel special."I blushed.

"You are."She smiled. It felt nice to have her next to me, we are so close and it makes me want to stay here forever. "Look at the moon."she said pointing at a huge round full moon in the sky.

"Its the second most beautiful thing I've seen tonight."I smiled and hoped that she wouldn't ask me which one is the first, it was going to sound cheesy.

"which one is the first?" she asked.

"You." she turned bright red and buried her face in my chest, it was kind of cute. I pulled her away and kissed her and then unconstitutionally I started to massage her bottom lip with my tongue. She did it back. It turned into a back and forth, it felt like hours. I took her back to her apartment at 11:30, she kissed me and frownd.

"No kissing tomorrow."she said.

"Why? are you sure you can control yourself?" I said with a smirk.

"I can try, can you?"

"I'll try." I leaned in and kissed her. "It's going to be very hard." I kissed her forehead and left.

_

* * *

i would love it if you guys would tell me what you think. :D_

_Love you and thanks for reading._

**All character belong to Nickelodeon, expect Kelsi and Alejandra... SHE BELONGS TO ME!**


	7. Part 24 and 25

I keep pushing Logan away, am I so stupid. What the hell is wrong with me? I like Logan, I just don't know how to act in front of him and what can I say? I walk back to my room and look at myself in the mirror, what the hell girl? He said you where the most beautiful thing he saw tonight and you tell him not to kiss you tomorrow. I texted Alejandra telling her I am stupid and she texted back... I know tell me tomorrow.

I walk back to my bed and sat there, I had my cell phone in hands. Okay, I'll text him and tell him that the whole kissing thing was not true, but then I'll receive the entire ridicule that I couldn't be one day without kissing him, "FINE! I'll do it." I said and laid on the bed. "I will resist Logan's lips tomorrow."

The next morning I arrived at Roque Records and spent most of my time avoiding Logan, I just can't let myself think of him. It was so hard not thinking of him. I was doing an exercise with Gustavo and the boys where working on the big CD release in three months. I was exited for them and more exited for myself.

"Kelsi, why are you so distracted?" Gustavo asked and I turned to him again.

"Sorry." I said and continued practicing and I just wanted this say to end. Gustavo let me leave early because I was too distracted. I arrived to the Palm Woods and called Alejandra. "I am so stupid." I said.

"What did you do know smarty pants." she said.

"I told Logan to not kiss me today and I am so stupid."

"yes you are." She said and laughed. "Okay, but did you talk to him and know more about him."

"yes, he is just PERFECT."

"Well then... YOU ARE STUPID. Now hang up the phone and call HIM!" she said... it did make sense.

"he's busy." I said.

"and you are making excuses." she said. "now I am going to hang up and you are going to make things right."

"Later." she hung up and I walked to the gym. I couldn't call him.

* * *

I arrived at the Palm Woods, it was 10:00. I haven't seen Kelsi all day and it seems she is avoiding me. James was finally back to his old self and I have no idea where Camille is. She appeared from the elevator and she walked out way I thought she was going to hug me but she hugged James instead.

"Hi James." She said and kissed his cheek. I really didn't care, I just wanted to know where Kelsi was. I saw Kelsi's red hair coming out of the gym and I was shocked. She looked all red and puffy and her hair was a mess.

"Kels," I said grabbing her hand.

"Hi Logan," She said and her smile made me breathless. "Let me take a bath and then we can talk." she said and walked to the elevator, no she actually ran.

God, women are so confusing. Camille was giggling and I walked upstairs and waited outside her door. I looked at my watch and I couldn't believe the time. 'Damn she's taken a long time' and she finally appeared.

"Sorry I took so long." she said, her hair was wet and she was back to her old self. I was glad about that.

"No worries." I said kissing her, she was taken by surprise.

"I said no kissing." She said as if she was going to punish me. I shower her the time, it was 12:01. "Oh," she said and kissed me.

"i should take you on a real date." i said in between kisses.

"Yeah, tomorrow, night." she answered.

_

* * *

i would love it if you guys would tell me what you think. :D_

_Love you and thanks for reading._

**All character belong to Nickelodeon, expect Kelsi and Alejandra... SHE BELONGS TO ME!**


	8. Part 26

Logan and I made out in front of my apartment until 1:00 a.m. My mom walked out the door and caught us, it was horrible. I said goodbye to Logan and he said that tomorrow we'll plan when he'll take me on an official date. Right now I was sitting with Gustavo at his place. It's a Friday and I was supposed to have the day off, but since yesterday I was so distracted I had to make it up today.

"Good, you are concentrating." he said and kept playing. We had most of my songs ready, he seemed proud of me. "I'm glad that you can write music, that way I can work more on the boys have an album to finish."

"Need any help?" I asked and he just nodded. I found it funny how he wrote songs. He seemed more human than a monster that only knows how to scream. He was actually pretty cool. I noticed some water coming down the stairs. "um... Gustavo..."I said pointing to the water.

"What is that?" He screamed and called Kelly. "My house is flooding!" He screamed and I realized Gustavo was coming back. I turned to him.

"Can I leave?" He was so shocked he couldn't actually talk so he just shook his head and I took that as a Yeah. I called my mom and waited for her outside. Some plumbers arrived in the time that I was dancing outside listening to my iPod. Kelly was trying to calm Gustavo down. I was actually pretty into the song on my iPod. My mom arrived and we drove back to the Palm Woods. I walked inside and bumped into a girl with long dark hair, she was the new girl. I still had my iPod on and I wasn't in the mood for talking. Until I got pulled into a huge bear hug.

"Hey Carlos." I said smiling and taking off my headphones.

"Hi Kels." He said putting me down and I saw Logan.

"Hi." he said.

"Hi" I said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hi." he said again grinning.

"Hi." I said.

"Could you two stop that? Its pretty much annoying." Carlos said irritated and making gaging noises.

"Shut up!" I said punching him on the shoulder.

"Come one we are hanging by the pool today." He said holding my hand. "We are showing everyone out new song." he smiled.

"Okay." I said walking to the pool with them. Most of the teens from the building where here. It was pretty to hang out with them I was sitting next to Jo and I turned to her. "where is camille?" I asked her since I know they are friends.

"That is a very good question." she said and started looking for Camille. "I saw her yesterday getting cozy with James but that's it. She is probably in a audition."

"yeah, probably." We where hanging by the fire and it was nice to hang out with people that wouldn't judge me. Back home people would judge me and try labeling me. They all have the same dreams and, except for the Jeniffer's, they where all nice. Guitar guy was playing a song and the boys where singing. Logan couldn't keep his eyes off of me and it made me nervous and self conscious. I was trying to relac and the table on the other side of the pool started moving and the doors slammed.

What the hell was that? Everybody started screaming and I just couldn't hold it in and joined all the screaming. We walked inside and decided to keep the party inside, I was still scared. I hand grabbed me and I was about to scream again, it was Logan. He pulled me apart from the group.

"I would love to spend the rest of the night with you." He said and kissed me.

"me too, but what?" I said.

"But, Kendall's mom is mad 'cause I've been breaking curfew, a lot." he smiled and kissed me again.

"Oh, that's my fault." I turned red and he kissed my forehead. "Go, I don't want you to get into more trouble." I kissed him and smacked his but and he left. Still having the lingering feeling of Logan's lips on mine I walk back to the group and join them. Guitar guy was playing something different and I remembered none of them have heard me sing.

"Kels, why don't you sing?" Jo said.

"Sure." I said and started singing. I pulled my hair back and goofed of and made faces. it was so much fin and then the building manager opens a door and a green light appeared and he started screaming. Actually we all started screaming. What the hell was going on?

_

* * *

i would love it if you guys would tell me what you think. :D_

_Love you and thanks for reading._

**All character belong to Nickelodeon, expect Kelsi and Alejandra... SHE BELONGS TO ME!**


	9. Part 27

I was up in the apartment with the boys, it was actually a pretty fun but I was still thinking about Kelsi. There was a knock on the door and Kendall opened it and we saw Gustavo standing there with a bag. "Hey Dogs, my house is flooded and I need a place to stay." He didn't even wait for us to answer and he entered the apartment. I was in the kitchen helping Kendall's mom with the food. Gustavo was busy telling James why he can't stay at a hotel, we placed the food on the table.

"Foods done." Kendall's mom said and we all sat on the table and started eating. Gustavo had the most disgusting face ever.

"What is this?"

"Fish stick Friday." we all screamed in unison and kept eating.

"This is actually pretty good." Gustavo said and we all finished eating after a couple of minutes. "What do you dogs do now?" Gustavo asked and we showed him. Fist we started playing Hockey... it wasn't as fun as it was supposed to be. Then we spent some time on the swirly slide, Gustavo got stuck so it wasn't that fun either. When we where supposed to play video game I was stuck under Gustavo's huge ass. It was horrible, What the hell? This is the worst day of my entire life. I would have preferred spending time with Kelsi.

"Time For bed." Kendall's mom said and I was glad to leave. I couldn't take this anymore, I was sitting there in my bed and started to think. I would spend all my time with Kelsi, she is so interesting and I know that this is not the reason I'm here. Someone knocked on the door.

"Hey Loggie, you awake?" Kendall entering the room.

"No, what's up?" I said, I patted on the bed so he could sit.

"I feel kind of bad for Gustavo." he said and it took my by surprise.

"Why?" I really just wanted to sleep and then a thought came to my mind. Kendall was still talking abut what has become of me. I'm always thinking about Kelsi, I know that I like her but have I become selfish. I'm not really thinking about Kendall, Carlos and James... I'm thinking about Kelsi. I have to think about the band and the girl not just the girl.

"Loggie are you there?" Kendall said shacking me.

"Oh sorry, Kendall I'm sorry I've been ditching you guys for Kelsi." I just had to say it.

"No worries buddy," He said messing up my hair. "Like I was saying, Gustavo said that if it wasn't because his house was flooded he would be writing songs, alone!" He looked at floor. "I feel a little bit sorry for him."

"That sucks." I said and patted Kendall in the back. "We'll talk about it tomorrow, I'm tired."

"Sure man," He said and stood up. "Oh and remember Bros before hoes." he said and started laughing I threw a pillow at him and closed my eyes. I just wanted to sleep. Kelsi's face appeared in my mind. Her face, her body, her smell... everything was just perfect and there was this noise... wait a second she doesn't make this noise. It was so loud, I arrived at the living room to see Kendall, James and Carlos there. "What is that?" I asked.

"HIM!" Carlos said pointing at Gustavo.

"SING IN THE NOTE OF G!" Gustavo screamed.

"He screams in his sleep." Kendall said.

"How can I get my beauty sleep?" James asked.

"We have to do something." Kendall's mom appeared wearing a pair of earmuffs and she gave the other pair to Kendall's sister.

"What can we do?" I asked and saw Carlos pull out some duck tape.

"NO duck tape." Kendall said. "Let's sleep in the Lobby" We searched for the camping gear and walked to the lobby.

Actually I was sleep walking all the way there. I was so tired. I was not paying attention to them. All I know was that Carlos didn't want to sleep here because of the ghost. I was doing a mental calendar of how I can divide my time between Kelsi and the boys. We arrived at the lobby and Carlos asked one more time. "What about the ghost."

"There is no suck thing as ghosts." I said once again and the this figure appeared. Well all started screaming but it was just the Lobby manager. Then there was a noise behind us and a Vase broke, we had seen it right there 5 seconds ago. How did it fall? We turned around and all the chairs had been moved and I knew it wasn't us and we where the only ones here. Something fishy is going on ran to our room screaming and Carlos turned to us.

"I'm going to capture that ghost." He sounded very sure of himself.

"Carlos there is no suck thing as ghost." I pointed out again.

"You'll see Loggie," He started laughing and walked back to his room.

"Yo Carlos, I'll join you to prove to you there is no ghost." I couldn't believe he actually thought ghost exists, he is so stupid.

* * *

_i would love it if you guys would tell me what you think. :D_

_Love you and thanks for reading._

**All character belong to Nickelodeon, expect Kelsi and Alejandra... SHE BELONGS TO ME!**


End file.
